


the sun sees your body, the moon sees your soul.

by tsukishimakei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, slight spoilers for the teikou arc and then the s1 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishimakei/pseuds/tsukishimakei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never do get that smile from Kise and you think you know why.</p><p>(Because you were the most broken out of all of them and the sun has no reason to shine at the moon).</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun sees your body, the moon sees your soul.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is for mais who got me thinking of these two a few day ago bc they were watching the aokise match smh at u
> 
> i dont have a beta so im responsible for any typos/mistake that u find

You were thirteen the first time you saw Kise, all bright smiles and friendly laughs. You knew even then that he was beautiful (which is something you wouldnt admit to yourself for a long time).

You wondered what it was like to be that popular, to have a constant swarm of people around you begging for attention, that maybe he was lonely and there was lies and secrets buried beneath those smiles that seemed as bright as the sun.

(Later, when you're much older and tangled together surrounded by the dim light of dawn, he tells you some of those secrets. And you're left wondering why you ever assumed that his thoughts and actions were ones filled with happiness).

Kise doesn't notice you that day and you're glad because you look like a mess, standing there covered in mud and cuts from falling during practice. He continues talking to all the girls with that same smile on his face, never looking annoyed or displeased by their presence and you think that he somehow looks like he belongs there in the middle of that crowd.

You're pulled from your thoughts by one of the boys from your class calling you over to the basketball court and you forget about Kise Ryouta for a while.

(Never truly forgetting how you felt when you saw that smile but it was pushed to the back of your mind along with everything else involving the boy).

___________________

you taste like sunshine  
just like you've been kissed  
by the morning light  
____________________

You finally meet Kise in your last year at Teikou, completely by accident (if you had of known how much pain you would bring to each other, you would have tried much harder to not let the ball slip from your fingers).

Kise was great even back then, never posing much of a threat to you but you could see the talent rising inside of him and how much he wanted to win (so much like you that you were scared at first). You played him everyday in hopes that he would finally direct one of those smiles at you instead of the cocky smirks you always got.

You thought that maybe he would finally be the one you could go all out against after he nearly beat you at a one-on-one but it ended with Kise covered in bruises and scars so you swore that you'd never try it again.

A few months later and you all graduate from Teikou, there's no tears from the team and you know it's because what you'd had together was now broken.

You never do get that smile from Kise and you think you know why.

(Because you were the most broken out of all of them and the sun has no reason to shine at the moon).

__________________

and i was the darkness  
dancing with the stars  
carelessly, breathlessly  
___________________

The match against Kaijou isn't something you regret but the way Kise looked at you as he struggled to get up off the court is. You wanted to help him up but you knew you couldn't, he still admired you and you couldn't think of any other way to stop it.

So you watched him being pulled up by the captain of Kaijou and wished it was your body that he was leaning on. He looked back over his shoulder and gave you the same look he had given during graduation (the "I get why you did it but maybe you shouldn't have" look) and that's when you realised that you really did understand each other better than anyone else and it hurt more than you thought it would.

"We won, Aomine. You shouldn't look so gloomy", Imayoshi patted you on the back and continued jogging to the changing rooms and you were left with words of sorrow on your lips.

___________________

and our lips meet softly  
color erupthing in the atmosphere  
the absolute lightest darkness  
___________________

You sit in the stands with Momoi for the Kaijou vs Seirin match, quiet most of the time except for a few comments on bad shots or plays.

Kise seems so much stronger on the court than anywhere else and you wonder if that's because of how you both were in middle school.

(He eventually tells you it isn't and you're thankful ).

"Who do you think will win?", Momoi voices from beside you and you don't answer because you honestly don't know anymore. (You hopes it's Kise because you never want him to make the same face that he did when he lost to you).

He doesn't seem as beat at the end of this match but you know that he's hiding how he really feels for the benefit of his team, much like you had when you were in the same situation.

You wordlessly get up from the stands and go to find him because you think you're the only one who really understands how he feels. 

_____________________

and our lips meet softly  
color erupting in the atmosphere  
the absolute lightest darkness

_______________________

He's leaning against the railings overlooking the town when you find him, it's dark now and the streetlights illuminate his face in a way that makes him look much older and beautiful than he already is.

"Go away, Aomine"

The lack of a use of his nickname for you startles you slightly but you continue moving closer to him until you're side by side.

(It'll be much later when you realise that he knew it was you without even turning around).

You don't say anything but continue to stand there with him, sometimes glancing at him to see if his expression had changed. It doesn't and you know why.

(It's because you were the one who had taught him to not show weakness when you were the most vulnerable).

Kise doesn't flinch or back away from you when you lean in to kiss him which suprises you a little bit, it's softer than you expected but still messy and unsure. He eventually pulls away and leans his forehead against yours, still close enough that you can feel his breath on your lips.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?", you whisper because the moment feels so fragile, that it could break at the slightest noise.

"Probably"

(There's a lot of things that you've done in your life that you regret but that night never becomes one of them).

He goes back to leaning against the railings and he looks much calmer than he had before, when he looks back and gives you the smile that you had waited two years for you feel as bright as the sun.

____________________

dawn is breaking:  
a fleathing moment when  
the sun can kiss the moon.


End file.
